Shadow of A Doubt
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Amy is confused if wether she's in love with Sonic or Shadow. Sonic is a bit interested in her and Shadow is too, but just doesn't know that he is. [R&R Pls!] Shadamy...Sonamy Rated T for later chapters. Has some Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Amy sat in her seat at a cafe, quietly looking down at her half-empty beverage. She sighed in disappointment and anger. _Sonic's late AGAIN. _She stood up and threw away her drink. "I give up!" she hissed to herself, "He's probably just ditching me...like all those other dates that he didn't show up for!"

A grey fox looked at her with curiosity and blinked. "..."

Amy noticed his stare and blushed in embarassment. "Sorry, I was taling to myself."

The stranger nodded his head and left. "What a strange girl..." he mumbled.

Amy returned to her own "conversation" and stared at the sky sadly. "But still... I DO wish that he'd show up." A few tears fell from her eyes and she sniveled.

An onyx hedgehog with red-streaked fur and spikes noticed her and stopped. "You," he stated darkly.

Amy turned around and faced the hedgehog's fiery orbs. "Shadow!" she gasped, "What a surprise to..uh...see you here. What are you doing here?" Forgetting that she was crying, she blinked, causing some tears to fall.

Shadow noticed the droplets and scowled. "Why are you crying?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice deep and grumpy.

Amy quickly wiped her tears away and shook her head. "N-no reason," she uttered.

Shadow knew better and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Faker let you down again."

Amy looked up at him, stunned. "How did you-"

"It's obvious." He waved a finger at her, pretending to draw something on her face. "It's written all over your face." He then folded his arms and started to leave.

Amy, without thinking, grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned around, his face showing both confusion and anger. "Wait, I'm sorry!" she quickly said, "Um... Would you like to stay a while first? Y-you know..before you go?" A deep blush tinted her light face as she cast her eyes to the ground.

Shadow was shocked at her offer, but didn't show it. _Should I accept? If I do, she'll probably think of me as a weak-hearted being. But if I don't, she'll be miserable because of that blue flea. _"..."

No response came and Amy sighed. "Oh, it's okay," she muttered, her heart heavy, "I understand if you're busy." She gave him her best smile, trying to hide her sad face. "Well, goodbye...Shadow..." Her lips quivered and turned to a frown. She turned around and walked away, wiping her tears as they flowed uncontrollably. She then got a small idea.

"IT'S OKAY," she sighed in aggravation loudly, "I AM NOT UPSET. I WILL JUST GO BACK HOME AND MOPE...THINKING ABOUT MY SMALL BROKEN HEART. EVEN THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM WOULD NOT HELP ME, BUT I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY. HE IS MUCH TOO BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS THAN TO HELP CHEER ME UP. I AM NOTHING BUT A SPECK OF DIRT IN THIS WORLD...WORTHLESS...ANNOYING..." She turned around a bit and gave Shadow a small puppy pout. She then sighed again and turned back around, continuing to leave.

Shadow felt his eye twitch in irritation. _That annoying pink...THING... She's making me field guilty! _Through gritted teeth, he called out, "Rose!"

Amy halted in her tracks and turned to face him. _Rose? What the heck? _She pointed at herself. "M-me?"

Shadow resisted another twitch and grumbled, "YES, YOU." He cleared his throat and walked up to her. "Would you...like to...go to this...place?" He held back a blush and averted the pink hedgehog's gaze. "I heard it's uh...really nice."

Amy blinked in surprise and pretended to be innocent and unexpecting. _SCORE One for Amy Rose! _She giggled mentally and smiled a bit. "Umm...sure! But how are we going to get there? Taxi?"

Shadow could not believe what happened next. He picked her up bridal style and sped off. "This is much more convenient."

Amy held on to him tightly, blushing. "Thanks, Shadow," she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

Shadow heard her, but didn't respond. He was too busy holding back a blush, but was failing miserably. _Damn!_

_

* * *

_

Sonic arrived at the cafe where Amy used to be and looked around. "Huh? Where is she?" He spotted a grey fox and asked him, "Excuse me sir, have you seen a pink hedgehog? She goes by the name Amy Rose."

The fox nodded and replied, "Well, I don't know who this Amy Rose is, but I HAVE seen a pink hedgehog. She was quite lovely. Though, I cannot say the same for her companion."

Sonic's ears twitched in interest. BAD interest. "If by companion you mean DATE then that's me! What did this guy look like?!"

The grey mamal shuddered and quickly said, "Black fur...red streaks! He appeared to know this Amy of yours very well!"

Sonic's eyes widened. _Shadow! _"Which way did they go?"

"I think they were headed for Sunset Hill. Just north of here!"

Sonic nodded. "Thanks," he said hastily and ran off top speed. _Amy, what have you gotten yourself into?! Please be all right. _Minutes passed by and still no sign of-

"This is so cool!" Amy's voice squealed with delight.

Sonic stopped in his tracks and found himself on top of a hill. Below, he saw a very familiar pink hedgehog sitting next to the lake with a black, red-streaked hedgehog. "What are they up to?" he asked himself and decided to watch them for a bit.

Amy watched as a swan swim past her and dip its beak in the water. "Wow," she sighed, "You're such a graceful bird." The swan looked at her and swam away. Amy giggled.

"Are you done?" Shadow asked, annoyed that she was taking so long. _What is she interested in?!_

Amy looked up at him and sneered, "But Shadow, I thought that YOU were the one who took me up here."

Shadow looked away, scowling. _This girl...she's just getting on my nerves with her back-talk! _"Watch your step..." he growled.

Amy giggled yet again and splashed water on her companion. "Haha!"

Shadow froze, shocked at her bold and careless actions. _Why that insolent little- _He looked at his damp soft fur and scowled scornfully. "What was that for?! You know, I could kill you for that!"

Amy pouted sweetly and batted her long eyelashes. "But you wouldn't want to hurt me, would you Shadow?" she asked in a baby-ish tone. "I'm too pwetty and sweet!"

Shadow popped a vein. "I'd hurt you even if you were of my blood!"

"You mean...your mother?"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow bared his sharp teeth and clenched his fist.

Amy moaned and rolled her eyes. "Awww, you're no fun!" She layed down on the grass and closed her eyes. "Always so grumpy! Sheesh!"

"Then why'd you ask me to CHEER YOU UP?!"

"You were the only one I knew that was around so...yeah. That's pretty much the only reason."

"YOU ARE THE WORST AND MOST ANNOYING LITTLE CREATURE IN THE WORLD! ALL YOU DO IS FLIRT, CHEER, AND GIGGLE! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT, EITHER! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOUR PITIFUL SELF?!"

Amy opened her eyes half-way and yawned lazily. "Sorry...I was sleeping. Did you say something?"

Shadow lost his temper and rose his fist. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" He then brought it down.

Sonic couldn't stand it any longer and jumped in between them, stopping Shadow's attack. "Hiya, Ames!" he greeted Amy and then turned to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow!" he greeted as well, trying to sound friendly, "How's it going?"

Before Shadow could answer, Amy screamed, "SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sonic tried to reply, but then Shadow cut in, "Yeah, faker. She's been buggin' me all because you missed out on your DATE." He huffed. "Can't say I blame you. She's annoying as hell. But still, thanks to you, I lost valuable time!" He balled up his hard fist again. "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY."

Sonic sweatdropped_. They're both against me... _"Well...you see...um..." he stammered and looked at Amy then Shadow, and Amy again. He took Amy's hand and said, "Amy, I'm sorry for missing out on our date again. Eggman was on the move again and I had to stop him."

Amy wasn't convinced and frowned. "Sonic, this is the eighth date you skipped. Do you really expect me to forgive you that easily?!"

Sonic thought quickly and gave her his "cool" smile. "C'mon, Ames," he said, "I know you can't stay mad at me for long."

Amy blushed. "I...uh..."

Strangely, Shadow felt something burn inside of him. He also felt the urge to beat up Sonic and kill him. "Gag me!" he spat, making a disgusted face, "If you're satisfied, Rose, then I'll be going." He started his exit.

Amy tore away from Sonic and grabbed hold of Shadow's hand. "Shadow," she said, smiling, "Don't call me Rose. Call me Amy."

"Like it matters," Shadow grumbled, not looking at her.

"And...thank you. I had a great time today."

"Hmph." Shadow shrugged his hand away from her and ran to who-knows-where. _Idiot._

Amy watched as Sonic's gemini disappeared. "Bye, Shadow!"

Sonic looked at Amy. "Hey, let me make it up to ya. I'll take you out to dinner. I'll pay- of course."

Amy shook her head. "No, it's okay." She looked up at the grey skies and felt the cold wind blow on her body. "It looks like a storm is coming. I have to get home." She smiled. "And so do you, Sonic."

Sonic looked at her apologetically. "I really am sorry, Ames. I didn't mean to be late." He then lit up a bright smile. "Hey! That's it! Let me carry you home!"

Amy nodded. "I'd appreciate that." _What is wrong with me?! I should be more enthusiastic! Ugh! _Before taking Sonic's hand, she glanced behind her. _Yet, a part of me wishes that Shadow and I can still hang out together._

A raindrop fell and landed on Sonic's sensitive nose. "C'mon, Amy," he urged.

Amy snapped out of her trance. "Oh, right. Sorry." She held onto him tightly as he ran to her house with lightning speed. _Hehe... Today was great! _A smile crossed her lips and she hugged Sonic affectionately.

* * *

**Hey:)**

**The reviews said that I sped this up and it's true- I did. lol So I replaced the old version with this new one. Hope it's all right. Hehe. I made Shadow a bit of a short-tempered guy.**

**Ja-ne:o**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and reached Amy's house and placed her next to the front door. "There you go," he smiled.

Amy looked at him with eager eyes. "Thank you so much, Sonic!" she cheered happily, "Do you wanna come inside? I'll make cookies, hotdogs, cake... ANYTHING YOU WANT! Even turkey...though it's not Thanksgiving yet."

Sonic sweatdropped. _At least she's back to her old self. _"Uh..." Before he gave his answer, it showered forcefully. "..."

Amy giggled. "I guess you have no choice now!"

"Think again, Ames," Sonic winked. In a blue flash, he was gone. "Thanks for the invite though!"

Amy pouted and went inside her warm house. "He always does that!" she mumbled to herself angrily, "Everytime I try to invite him inside, he always runs away!" She prepared herself a cup of tea and stirred in some sugar. _Whatever. It's not like this is anything new..._

_

* * *

_

Outside, Shadow was running by and saw a sign: House of Amy Rose. He stopped briefly. _Amy Rose? Wasn't that the...ugh. _He looked ahead of the sign and saw a cute, strawberry-like house. "Pathetic," he murmured. 

"Mr. Shadow?" a soft, pitchy voice squeaked. A "Chao!" followed it.

Shadow turned around and saw a bright-orange rabbit with an umbrella and a chao. "You are..." he paused to recollect his limited memories. "Caramel?"

Cream sighed and sweatdropped as Cheese laughed. "I'm Cream, Mr. Shadow. And this is Cheese." Her brown eyes shimmered.

"Cream and Cheese?" Shadow repeated, "Is that a joke?"

Cream turned bright red and so did Cheese. "No, it's not!" she cried in embarassment, "It's our names!" Her ears rose and she stomped towards him.

Shadow sweatdropped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." _Geez! I didn't know she'd have a reaction like that!_

Cream calmed down and asked, "What are you doing at Amy's house? Are here to visit her, too?" She smiled, her expression full of hope. "She's been a bit down lately..." she suddenly spoke, her tone turning down.

This caught Shadow's attention slightly. "And why's that?"

"Mr. Sonic," Cream sighed, "Amy asked him out on eight dates- all of them he missed."

Shadow huffed. "Yeah, I heard. She told me all about it earlier this afternoon."

Cream looked at Cheese sadly and added, "But I'm worried. Mr. Sonic's apologies... They didn't seem deep. They sounded like plastic and wood. Not lucid glass."

Shadow looked at her and then turned away. "Then go ahead and visit her. If you don't get under something soon, you'll catch a bad cold."

"Chao!" Cheese chirped and clung on to Cream.

Cream nodded and ran off. "Goodbye, Mr. Shadow!"

Shadow didn't bother to watch her go and left. "Fools. These emotions of theirs will be their own downfall. Just they wait and see." He took out a red chaos emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!" He vanished in a bright flash.

* * *

Amy was about to take a sip of her tea when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she replied, too tired to get up. 

The door opened and Cream entered with Cheese on her back. "Hi, Amy," she greeted sweetly, "Are you busy?" She took out a small package from her bag. "I was baking some cookies and made too much. So, I decided to give you some." She placed it on Amy's table. "When the rain stops, I'm going to give some to Mr. Sonic and Tails."

Amy smiled fondly at her compassionate best friend. "Thanks, Cream. And you, too, Cheese. I'll help you two with the deliveries later, okay?"

Cream blinked in surprise. "Amy, are you sure? Tail's house is a bit far."

"I need the exercise!" Amy lied, stretching her arms. _Yeah, right! I just need to give that Sonic a piece of my mind!_

Cream shrugged. "If you're willing to do it, then I won't stop you." She laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I saw Mr. Shadow outside."

Amy nearly dropped the two glasses of milk she was carrying. "SHADOW?! What was he doing outside?!"

"He was looking at your sign and house. Is...there something going on between you two?" She looked at her friend worriedly. "Amy?"

Amy blushed. "What?! No, of course not! Sonic's my first and only love!" She placed the drinks on the table.

"Amy, I think you actually LIKE Mr. Shadow!" Cream gasped in shock.

Amy's blush reached its reddest point and she assured the small rabbit frantically, "C-Cream! What makes you think of such things?! I'm not in love with Shadow! I'm in love with Sonic!"

Cream frowned a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Positve!"

Cream looked out of the window, shrugging off the topic without much care. "The rain doesn't seem like it's stopping..." she moaned, placing her head in her hands.

"You can stay over for the night. You can use the phone to tell your mom about it."

"Okay, thanks!" Cream ran to the living room and picked up the phone. Just as she was about to dial a number, a knock came from the door.

"CREAM!" a familiar voice called from the window.

Cream looked up with curiosity, seeing Sonic jumping around wildly, flailing his arms about. "Mr. Sonic!" she yelped and nearly dropped the phone.

Sonic ran back to the door and this time, Cream was there to open it. "Phew, that was close!" he gasped as he cautiously stepped in.

Hearing the comotion and the lightning, Amy ran to the living room and found her blue hero standing by the door with Cheese. "Sonic!" she cried and ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Sonic swept his wet spikes back with his hand. "Yeah, just a little wet. No need to overreact." He grinned.

Amy turned to Cream and asked, "Cream, can you please go get the towels?"

Cream nodded and ran off with Cheese. "Aye-aye!"

Amy seated Sonic and herself on the couch. "What brings you back here?" she asked all of a sudden.

"My...uh...house got flooded."

"House?"

"The rainforest a few hundred miles from here," Sonic admited.

Cream arrived with the towles and announced her entrance. "I have them, Amy! Please hang on Mr. Sonic- Ahh!" She tripped on her own foot and sent the towles flying towards the two hedgehogs. "Sorry!"

Mentally huffing, Amy fixed the towles and laid them on Sonic comfortably. "There. You should be all right now. I doubt that you'll get a cold."

Sonic nodded. "Thanks, Ames." He smiled at her and his green eyes sparkled from the rain.

Amy blushed furiously, holding her breath and smiling with happiness. "I-I'll get you something warm to eat and drink," she stammered and ran back to the kitchen.

Sonic smirked. "Never fails."

Cream stood up and looked at Sonic with sadness in her eyes. "Mr. Sonic..."

"Chao..." Cheese mewled with he same tone.

Sonic looked up and winked. "Hiya, Cheese! How ya been? Haven't seen you in a while. You hardly come by Tails's house anymore. He's kinda worried."

Cream blushed a bit and muttered, "Well, I don't get much time now that I have to help my mom out around the house." She smiled nervously.

Amy came back with a cup of hot chocolate and some of Cream's home-made cookies. "Here you go!" she said enthusiastically and handed them to Sonic, who gladly took it.

"These cookies are great!" Sonic complimented after taking a bite out of one.

"I made them!" Cream exclaimed proudly, "I'm glad you like them, Mr. Sonic." She took one of the cookies from the kitchen and ate it, smacking her lps afterwards.

Sonic offered a cookie to Amy. "You're hungry aren't you? C'mon. Eat some!"

Amy shook her head, a bit shy yet happy that Sonic thought of her feelings for a change. "No, it's okay! I'm not hungry at all-" Her stomach then growled, loud enough for both Sonic and Cream to hear. Her blush became brighter and she slowly took the cookie into her hands. "Umm..."

Sonic laughed. "Way to have your stomach do all the talking!"

Amy took a pillow from her couch and threw it on Sonic. "hey! It's not my fault that I stayed out too long today!" Then, randomly, "Besides, I have better hair than you!" She swept her soft pink quills and smiled. "See? It's so shiny!"

"Of course it is," Sonic mumbled emotionlessly, "You're a GIRL. Guys like me don't like to put our 'hair' down like that. It makes us look ugly!"

Cream nearly choked. "Ah- Oh!"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"


	3. Special: Rainy Day's Twist

Sonic regretted saying that and sweatdropped. "Uh...Amy..." he started nervously, "Not what I meant..I uh... Not...Ehehe..."

Amy was losing her patience and took out her piko-piko hammer. "WHAT.IS.IT?!"

"I wasn't calling you ugly. I was uh..." He glanced outside the window and found that the rain was slowing down. "Um...HEY! THE RAIN'S STOPPING!" He dropped the towles and ran outside. "See ya!"

Amy huffed and placed her hammer on the floor. "I can't believe him!" she mumbled.

Cream giggled and Cheese smiled. "Oh, Amy!" she laughed softly, "I think he meant that your style just isn't HIS style. I mean...after all...he IS a boy. And you're a girl. Totally different. Would you like for me to explain?"

Amy shook her head frantically. "N-no! It's okay now, Cream. I know the differences between the two genders!"

"Chao..." Cheese sighed, relieved that the topic went no further.

Cream giggled again. "Okay!"

* * *

Sonic reached Tails's house and stopped by the doorstep. "Hey, Tails!" he called, "You in there, buddy?" 

Tails opened the door and took off his mask. "Oh, hey there, Sonic!" he greeted, "C'mon in. I'll be right with you. I'm just working on a little something right now."

Sonic stepped inside and looked around. "Really? What is it?"

Tails revealed a small metallic sphere. "A new item for you to use. I call it The Eliminator."

Sonic blinked. "Sounds powerful. Does it slice through things? Oh! Or does it make things explode...or maybe even make me faster than I already am! Or-or-"

Tails threw a pillow on the blue hedgehog, silencing him. "No, it does none of that. It can do pretty much the same thing as Chaos Control- just not as far. You can only teleport to places a hundred yards from you. Not very far...but it's enough to get you out of a tight spot."

"So...why The Eliminator?"

"The impact of the sudden teleportation will blast away ANY opponent!" Tails took out a screw and placed it in a whole using a small drill. "And...DONE!"

Sonic sniled, proud with his best friend's hard efforts. "Thanks, Tails!"

Tails grinned and scratched the back of his head. "No problem! I love doing these things." He placed the sphere on a desk and asked as he cleaned up, "So what are you up to now, Sonic?"

"Eh, not much. Just having Shadow-related problems."

Tails washed his hands and splashed his face with some water. "What? How? I thought you guys had a trouse already!" He shook his shiny fur dry and twitched his small nose.

"We did. But then I saw him with Amy and...she seemed to really like him and all..."

"You're jealous, huh?" Tails teased, getting a sly look in his bright blue eyes. "SONIC'S JEALOUS."

"Am not!"

"Oh, just admit it, Sonic! Over the past few years, you eventually got close to Amy and are now jealous that she's having more fun with Shadow." He smiled. "Right?"

Sonic's face turned scarlett and he fumed, "NO! I am not jealous of Shadow! Amy can like whoever she wants!" He turned away in a kiddishly-stubborn manner. "Not like I care..."

Tails shrugged. "Whatever you say," he said sarcastically, wiping his hands with a towel.

* * *

Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't in much of a shelter. He sat underneath a huge leaf and scowled. "I can't believe this," he grumbled, nearly shouting, "I look like a damn hobo!" He punched the leaf away and walked to the cliff up ahead. He looked out into the horizon. "This world..." he began deeply, "One day, all will perish. Then, I...Shadow the Hedgehog-Ultimate Lifeform- shall rule above all! I will be sup-" 

"Hey, Shadow!" Rouge called from behind as she flew down, "How have you been?" She gave him a hard pat on the back, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the cliff. "Oops."

Shadow shouted as he fell to the earth, "ROUGE, YOU IDIOT!!" He ended up landing on a tree and having its branch hit between his legs. His eyes thinned and he fell off the branch. "Oh, crap!" He struggled to stop his descent, but failed. He landed on a rock and finally on soft grass. A large bump grew on his head.

Rouge flew down to him and gasped. "I am so sorry, Shadow!" she cried, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

Shadow popped a vein and sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain between his legs. "Just get lost!" he growled, "Before I rip your guts out!"

Rouge stepped back. "O-okay...no need to get nasty. Besides, aren't you going to take shelter from all this rain? Even YOU can get sick." She batted her eyes. "You can stay at my place..."

"Shadow the Hedgehog-Ultimate Lifeform-NEVER gets sick," Shadow announced proudly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. _So arrogant. He's gonna regret this. Oh well, not my business. _She lingered in the air and said, "All right then. Well, see you." She smiled and flew off.

Shadow glared at her. _Insolent hag... _He then felt something bothersome and twitchy in his nose. "Achoo!" he sneezed and sniffed. _Oh no! Am I...SICK?! No- I-it's impossible! I'm the Ultim- _"Achoo!" came another sneeze and he slumped on the rock behind him. He felt his head become heavy and his throat burn a bit. "Aaachoo!" He sniffed yet again and ran towards the town below. "I need assistance," he mumbled.

* * *

Cream kept her gaze outside the window and her ears drooped. "The rain's slowing down, but it's not stopping..." She sighed. "Tails's cookies are going to get cold." 

Cheese sat next to her and nuzzled her dress. "Chao!"

Cream smiled. "You're right, Cheese! Cold or not, Tails will love them!"

Amy giggled and started for the stairs. "Okay, you two. I just have a few things to do upstairs. Don't cause trouble." She disappeared.

Cream nodded and heard a loud knock on the door. She hurried to it and opened it to reveal a soaked black hedgehog. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise. It was like a Grim Reaper had come for her life.

Shadow looked up and grunted, "YOU, Vanilla, get me inside." He leaned on the door, panting.

Cream frowned. "My name is CREAM. And is that you, Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow lost his thin patience and he roared, "Get me the hell inside, you damn animal! I'm extremely ill and I need to dry off! Is that so much to ask?!"

Cream froze and her chocolate eyes watered. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "Y-you didn't have to...yell at me! Aaahhh!!"

"Chao!" Cheese hissed at Shadow angrily.

Shadow held up his hands in defense. "W-wait!" he uttered, "I never meant to...I..uh... Oh, no..."

Amy ran down the stairs after hearing Cream's shrill cries. "Cream!" she squeaked, "What's wrong?!" She reached the rabbit and looked up at Shadow. "Shadow?!" Her eyes flashed. "What did you do to her?!"

Shadow shook his head. "I just asked her to let me in and she cried."

Amy glared at him even more. "Shadow..."

"Alright! I yelled at her! But only because she asked me such idiotic questions. It was pathetic! And annoying!" His shoulders rose and he let out an, "Achoo! Ugh..." He clutched his throat tightly and fell to his knee, his left hand supporting him.

Amy shook her head and sighed. "Cream, it's okay, stop crying now. Shadow didn't mean to yell at you. He's just in a bad mood because he's sick."

Cream sniveled, her tears and screams dying. "Oh, okay..."

Shadow let out a small, yet violent cough and fell to the floor. His eyelids were half-open and his breathing was unsteady. _Damn. I'm passing out...because of something as small as THIS? How weak... _His eyes closed and his body didn't move. But he was still breathing at the very least.

Amy kneeled and placed his shoulder around her neck. "Cream, prepare the couch. I'll lay him down."

Cream nodded and quickly set to work with some help from Cheese. "Blankets, pillows..."

As soon as the couch was all 'puffed' up, Amy laid Shadow down. She then took some towels and started to dry him up, gently stroking his soft fur. _First Sonic...now Shadow. What's going on? _As soon as she was finished with that, Cream brought her a bowl of hot soup. "Thanks," she said and took out a thermometer.

Some hours later...

Shadow's crimson eyes started to reveal themselves as his heavy eyelids rose ever so slowly. He felt warm...and dry. He took this as sign that he was healthy and attempted to get up. He was then shoved back down and he growled, "What's the meaning of this?!" A burning pain struck his throat and he hissed inwardly.

Amy shook her head and took a spoonful of soup. "You're not exactly well yet. Here, drink up." She placed the spoon on his lips and he sucked in the liquid.

Shadow coughed, his tongue burning. "It's hot!" he said hoarsely.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically, "Gee, ya think? I reheated this!" She took another spoonful. "C'mon." She placed it on his lips and he sucked it in. "I need to feed you myself because you need your rest."

Shadow sighed mentally. _I should've listened to Rouge. _"I can feed myself," he insisted grumpily, embarassed of his helplessness. In truth, his body was aching along with his head.

Amy smiled. "Tomorrow, you can. But for tonight, I'll feed you."

Shadow looked around. "Where'd the small rabbit go?"

"Well, the rain stopped an hour ago so she went on with her errand to Tails's house." She gave him a few more spoons and was surprised at the speed he finished it in. "Okay, cool off for a few minutes." She took a cold wet cloth from a bucket next to her and placed it on her patient's hot forehead. "I'll come back with the thermometer." She stood up and went upstairs.

Shadow allowed his body to relax, but his mind went crazy. _I feel so pathetic! How could I have gotten sick! Damnit! _He sniffed the air. "Are those- No, it's not possible!" He sat up a bit, wincing. "Delectible snacks..."

AKA cookies. They were in the kitchen, warm and delicious...just waiting to be eaten. A cookie stood up and urged, "Eat me, Shadow!" It flailed about.

Shadow blinked. _I must be losing it. _"..."

"Eat me!" the cookie cried again, pouting...its huge beady eyes shimmering. "I'm crunchy in the outside, but oh-so SOFT AND MOIST in the inside!!" It winked. "I know you wanna eat me!"

"..."

The cookie smiled. "Come and get me, big boy!"

Shadow's eye twitched. _Now I KNOW I'm losing it! This cookie's seducing me! _"..."

"I know you want my sexy chocolate chips!" the cookie purred, shaking itself. "So soft...and tasty!" It smirked. "I'm super warm, too! Licious in your mouth!"

Shadow sweatdropped and laid back down. _This cold is getting to me! _He shook his head angrily. "Seducing cookies..."

Amy came back and found him sweating like crazy and his cheeks bright red. "Are you okay, Shadow?"

"Yes," Shadow muttered through gritted teeth, his fists tightly clenched. He felt something cold and thin poke through his mouth and nearly choked. "..!"

"Don't open your mouth!" Amy chastised, "I need your temperature. I'll be back to check up on you, okay?" She smiled and went back upstairs.

Shadow kept his mouth shut and his eyes closed. _Noo! Don't leave me here with the seducing cookie! Oh, no! I really AM losing it! _"Mmmmpphh!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow awoke and didn't feel his head throb. _The cookie! _His eyes went back and forth rapidly. _Good. It was just my imagination. _He sighed in relief and moved his hand. He touched something warm and looked down. "Huh?"

It was Amy. She had her head in her arms and was resting comfortably. "..."

Shadow frowned. _Geez. What a nuisance; she fell asleep. _He moved his hand from hers and shook her shoulder. "Hey, wake up!"

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she sat up sleepily. "Hmm...huh? What?" She found herself staring into Shadow's red orbs and blushed. "Oops. I must've fallen asleep." She laughed her embarassment out. "Hehe.. So how are you feeling today, Shadow?"

Shadow sat up as well and breathed. "A bit better, but my throat still hurts."

Amy smiled. "That's good...I think." She took out a bottle and popped out a small pill. "Here, take this," she said, handing it to him.

Shadow looked at it with disgust. "...??"

"It's your medicine. You'll get better faster if you take it."

"I don't wanna swallow that thing."

Amy frowned. "Oh, don't be such a baby! It's just a pill! Just pop it into your mouth and then drink water to gulp it down. Simple!"

Shadow huffed and turned away. "Hmph. No."

"Shadow, c'mon! Just do it!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Let me think...NO."

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed in aggravation. "Fine. I guess this is pretty much the only way to do it." She took the pill and placed it in her mouth.

Shadow looked at her with curiosity. "What are you- What the?!" He was helpless when she grabbed him and captured his lips demandingly. _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! _He felt her tongue enter his mouth and something small and hard being shoved down his throat. She pulled away when he coughed.

"Here you go!" Amy handed him a glass of water happily.

Shadow snatched it and swallowed the object. He then caught his breath and shouted, "What the hell were you doing?! I am not interested in you!" A bright shade of red tinted across his face.

Amy blushed and shouted back, "Well, since you wouldn't take your medicine, I had to give it to you forcefully!" She turned away and muttered to herself, "It wasn't a kiss...I think..." _Just giving him his medicine... _The thought brought her down a tad..

Shadow calmed down a bit and laid back down. "Whatever. I just need to rest a bit." _Strangely, that felt nice._

Amy stood up. "Don't you want breakfast first? I can cook something up right now!"

Shadow turned to his side, his back facing her. "I'm not hungry!" he lied. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. His mouth clamped shut and he punched his own abdomen.

"That's not what your stomach is saying!" Amy laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Great. Now my body's betraying me!" His stomach growled again and he punched it in return. A little too hard this time. He felt his muscles inside contract and coughed. _I should stop now..._

The door then flew open and in came a blur of blue. "Mornin' Ames!" Sonic greeted cheerfully as he made his way to the couch, but his smile vanished when he saw his rival sleeping on it. "...And Shadow?"

"Good morning, Sonic!" Amy greeted back as she entered the living room, "I hope you're hungry. I cooked up breakfast for both you and Shadow!"

"What's Shadow doing here?!" Sonic blurted.

"Well, you see..." Amy explained, "He came here yesterday and collapsed because he was really sick. So I took him in and tended to him."

"Don't make it sound forlorn," Shadow warned as he sat up. "What are you doing here so early in the morning anyway, you wanna-be nimrod?"

"I always visit Amy in the morning," Sonic replied, almost snottily.

Amy felt an awkward aura roam about and quickly cut in, "Time to eat!" She handed both males their food and took her cup of hot chocolate into her hands. "Eat up you two, and tell me how it is!"

Sonic took a bite out of his bacons and scrambled eggs and swallowed it. A huge smile spread across his face and he gave her a thumbs-up. "Great as always!"

Shadow took in his portion lightly and cautiously and chewed. "Not bad," he said after swallowing, "It tastes better than the muffins I usually get every morning."

Silence. Amy looked at the darker hedgehog in shock. "Muffins? Shadow, how long have you been having muffins?"

"Ever since I was created."

Sonic sweatdropped. "Dude, that's not healthy."

Shadow popped a vein and waved a fist at his cobalt replica. "Shut up, faker! Chilli dogs are even more unhealthy than muffins! At least I don't eat like a hog!"

"Then you shouldn't be called a hedgeHOG," Sonic snickered.

Amy sweatdropped. _His jokes are getting a bit awkward... _She managed a small giggle and sipped her hot chocolate.

Shadow scowled. "That wasn't funny, you retarded porcupine! A mindless mime could do better. At least it doesn't talk!"

Sonic shrugged and sighed. "Shadow, my friend, what's with the harsh words?" he asked sarcastically, "It's just plain rude!"

Amy finished her drink and said, "All right, all right. Cut it out, you two. You're making a rucus. Now, try to get along while I go clean up a bit." She went back into the kitchen and started to wash her cup.

"Moron," Sonic suddenly hissed as he bit his bacon.

"Loser," Shadow spat back as he ate his scrambled eggs.

They glared at each other. Shadow's red eyes glinted and a streak of silver light ran through Sonic's emerald orbs. The tension grew as both placed their plates on the desk nearby.

Sonic started. "Shadow, let's stop this."

"Why? Are you frightened of me?"

"No. I just think our arguments are getting annoying to those around us. Including me."

"You're just a cookie!"

Sonic sweatdropped in confusion. "A...what?"

"...Nothing..."

Amy came back into the living room with an annoyed look on her face and placed her hands on her hips. "You two are making a commotion again! Stop it right now!"

"Fine," both boys said grudgingly.

Amy then lit a smile and took out a plate of cookies. "Who wants cookies? Cream brought them over yesterday."

Shadow felt his heart stop. The disturbing memory came back to him and he quickly answered, "No thanks...I'm not into those treats." He looked away and glared at the wall nearby.

Sonic shrugged. "I'll take one." He took a cookie and ate it. "Mmm, tastes great!"

Amy watched as Sonic ate the cookie, blushing a bit. _Even when he eats, it's still hot! _She dropped the plate she was holding and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Sonic, I just love you soo much!"

Sonic choked, feeling his oxygen slip out of his small body. "Amy, please...let me go!"

Shadow simply huffed, restraining his body from attacking Sonic. "..."

Amy then remembered about yesterday's events and pulled herself away from him. "YOU CALLED ME UGLY!" she screamed and kicked Sonic in the shin. "You jerk!"

"Ow!" Sonic jumped in pain and fell to the floor.

"And, like I said before, you're going to regret it!" Amy took out her piko-piko hammer and readied her strike. "Kyaaaaa!" she yelped as she brought it down, its flat tip reaching its target.

**_BAM! _**"..."

Amy gasped and dropped her hammer. "Oh, my...I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to...um..."

Sonic peeped from behind Shadow. "Hey, uh..." he stuttered, "Sorry about dragging you out and using you as a shield like that, Shad. I needed some protection. Do you know how painful that thing is??"

Shadow was speechless for a moment, but then exploded with pure rage, "YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF...TRASH!" He pointed at the second bump on his head. "Now I have twins!" He jumped on Sonic and started to beat him mercilessly. "Hope you die, bastard!"

Sonic lay helplessly. _That just sounded so wrong in so many ways._ "Shadow, sorry...I think I'm seeing stars..."

Amy bit her lip. "Stop fighting you guys!" she pleaded, "You'll get blood all over my carpet! And this carpet isn't exactly cheap!" She stomped her foot. "Stop it!"

Sonic found his strength and grabbed Shadow's hands. "Sorry, yout two. But I gotta go." He threw Shadow back on the couch, earning an angry grunt. "Busy schedule!" He checked his planner. _Blank..blank..blank... _"Yep, very busy! See ya, and thanks again for the food, Amy!" He opened the door and ran out.

Amy sighed in dismay. "Ohh..."

Shadow popped out from the pillows. "Want me to go after him and finish the beating?"

Amy shook her head. "Naah, he's always like that." She then noticed his normal state. "Shadow, you sound much better!"

Shadow noticed this too and looked at himself. "I guess...it's because if my inhuman genes. I have the ability to recover faster. All just to...survive..." His eyes lowered gloomily.

Amy quickly changed the subject. "Hey! There's this party going on at Rouge's place! Wanna go?" She smiled sweetly, showing the best of her emerald eyes.

"I...don't think so.." Shadow replied and scowled.

"Awwww, why not?"

"I have things to do." He thought for a moment. _First, I have to find those things..._

"No you don't!" Amy argued and pulled him up forcefully. "You're coming, mister! We can get you a suit in no time!" She piggy-backed herself onto him and cried, "Go!"

Shadow held onto her. "I don't want to-"

"GO!" Amy yelled, hitting him on the head.

Shadow ran off as fast as he could. _I might as well get this over with. The sooner the better. _He then looked up at the young pink hedgehog. _But something about her makes me feel...wierd inside... _He shrugged it off and kept running. _It's probably just nothing._

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his back lightly, adoring the feel of his spikes. Feeling his body tense, she comforted him, "Relax, Shadow. I'm not going to bite you." She laughed quietly, closing her eyes.

Shadow blushed a bit, but ignored the warm and fluttery feeling in his stomach. _Ugh. I feel sick again. I wanna go home._


	5. Special: Dance Dance Party!

At the mall, in a store...

Amy came out from a closet and brought out with her a fitting grey suit. "Try this on!" she said excitedly, "It might look good on you!" She shoved the material into Shadow's hands and stood back proudly, like a mother would do when she watched her son or daughter graduate from high school.

Shadow looked down at it irritatedly. "Grey really isn't my shade..." He blinked. _How do I know that? _"Anyway, let's go now. We've been in here so long that it's already night time! And my patience is wearing thin."

Amy held her chin thoughtfully, ignoring him. "Hmm... Maybe you're right." She went back into the closet and pulled out a black suit. "How about this?"

Shadow examined it. "Hmmm.. Pretty decent..." He took it. "This one's okay."

Amy smiled. "Okay. I'll wait for you outside." As she walked away, Shadow grabbed her arm. She stopped.

"Wait! What?!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Duh. You didn't expect ME to pay for that, did you? It's expensive!"

Shadow glared at her. "YOU'RE THE ONE FORCING ME INTO THIS, YOU PAY FOR IT!"

Amy waved her hand to cool him down. "Fine, fine," she mumbled lazily. She took out some cash and gave it to him. "This should be more than enough. I'll meet you at the exit, okay? Hurry up!"

Shadow scowled. "Why you little... Do you know who you're talking to- Ow!" He winced and fought the urge to grab his foot and hop around to try to ease the pain.

Amy removed her heel from his foot and folded her arms with pride. "Do as I say and no one gets hurt." With that, she left with a huff.

Shadow stared after her and ran to the cashier. _She's different from others that I know of. She treats me like...like... _"A normal being..." he spoke out loud.

"You're not much of a normal being of you stand there all day when a cashier is ready!" an attendant chastised, "Get over here!"

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and went over to her. When the price was shown, he paid for the suit, and met Amy at the exit. "...Thanks..."

Amy laughed with amusement. "Did it really hurt that much just to say, Shadow?"

"More than you know!" Shadow growled, nearly ripping up the new suit he just bought.

Amy piggy-backed herself onto him again and cheered, "To Rouge's house!"

Shadow looked up at her, his hold firm. "Tell me, why am I doing this again?" He frowned, his red orbs fiery.

Amy poppped a vein and pinched his back. "Remember our little agreement?"

Tears appeared in the corners of Shadw's eyes. He ground his teeth to hold back his yelp. "Y-yes..." he uttered, stiff and tense in pain. He quickly stood his stance and dashed off.

* * *

Rouge stood outside her mansion and looked around anxiously. "Where is she?!" she asked herself, nearly breaking the glass of wine in her hand. "She said she'd be here!" 

"Hi, Rouge!" Amy cried.

Rouge's big ears perked and she whirled around, smiling. "Amy! About time!" When she saw what her friend or WHO her friend was riding on, she gasped. "And...SHADOW?!" _Oh my gosh! She's riding him!_

Shadow panted as he got closer to his destination. _Damn she's heavy! _He ran up to Rouge and dropped Amy on the ground. "That's as far as I'll carry you!" he informed her.

Amy huffed and stood up. "Fine!" she sneered and walked away with the bat. "I didn't need you to carry me inside anyway!"

"Lets get you changed, okay?" Rouge offered.

Shadow followed grumpily. As soon as he reached the door, it closed on him, nearly hitting his nose. "What the heck? Hey! Open up!" He pounded his fist on the obstacle. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!! I SAID OPEN UP! HEY!"

The door opened and a red echidna stood in a curious position. "Shadow? What are you doing out here? C'mon in!" He stepped aside and the black hedgehog shoved his way in.

"Knuckles, was it?" Shadow started, "What is this...party? Is it trustworthy?"

Knuckles worked his sore shoulders. "Ease up a bit," he suggested, "Though Rouge is hosting it, it's all right. Even Cream and Tails are here."

Shadow blinked. _Cream...why does that name ring a bell..?_

"I'm ready!" Amy interrupted. She ran up to the two boys and whirled around in her mid-thigh light blue dress. "What do you think? I even have a blue hairband to go with it!"

Knuckles and Shadow looked at her. "Uhh.." Knuckles attempted, but came up with nothing. Same with Shadow.

Amy became impatient and tapped her white sandals. "Well?" she asked, a bit angry.

"You look all right," Shadow quickly replied. _She actually looks better than all right. She looks lovely! Just like her last name. _He hid a small blush and stared at the ground.

Knuckles, shocked, looked at Shadow. _Did Shadow, the grumpy and emo hedgehog, just give a...COMPLIMENT? TO AMY?! _

Amy giggled. "Thank you, Shadow." _Cha! _

"Amy!" Rouge called and flew to her. "Why'd you go run off like that? We weren't- Oh!" She looked at Knuckles and batted her long eyelashes flirtatiously. "Hey, Knuckles. How are things going with you? Got any FABULOUS jewels with you lately?" She held out her hand. "You know...for me?"

Knuckles frowned. "No."

"Awww, are you sure? A beautiful woman like me deserves some!"

"Hmm.. Let me me check my bag. Oh- Wait! I don't have one! So, NO!"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "You are so selfish!"

Knuckles smiled smugly. "Thank you."

Amy and Shadow stared at the duo blankly. "Umm..."

Music then started. **_Ooh. Oohoohh... (I just can't help falling in love with you.)_**

"Oooh!" Rouge squealed, grabbing Knuckles's hand. "I love this song! DANCE WITH ME!" She dragged him out onto the dance floor and started to dance with him.

Amy looked at the 'couple' longingly and then glanced at Shadow. "Umm..Oh.." She turned away shyly, blushing. _He's never gonna want to dance with me... But still... Oh! Sonic's here!! _She felt excitement rush through her and jumped a bit.

Shadow watched on as couples danced and scowled in annoyance. "Hmph. Idiots.."

**_Wise men say "Only fools rush in."_**

Shadow's lip synced with the same quote, surprising Amy in a bad way. "He's just like those old people," she told herself.

A white cat with a very slender body and bushy tail walked up to Sonic and wrapped her tail around his neck. "Dance with me, handsome," she purred and dragged him to the dance floor.

"O-okay," Sonic shrugged, just noticing Amy. _Let's see if she'll get jealous._

**_But I can't help falling in love with you._**

Amy saw the two and jealousy quickly spread throughout her body. Without hesitation, she took Shadow's hand and lured him into the middle of the dance floor. "Dance with me...NOW!" She took his hands forcefully and placed them on the right spots on her body. Without warning, she danced.

Shadow, completely off guard and traumatized, lost his footing and stumbled about clumsily. "A-Amy!" he whispered urgently, "I can't dance!"

"Just dance, Shadow!"

_**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?**_

**_That I can't help falling in love with you._**

Sonic looked away from his partner for a second and watched the pair's strange dance. He smirked. _This should be good... _He looked into the cat's big blue eyes again and faked a smile.

Shadow accidentally stepped on Amy's foot, earning a small and quiet squeak. "I failed," he said and stopped.

**_Like a river flows to the sea. So it goes, some things are meant to be._**

Amy stopped as well and sighed, shaking her head with guilt. _It's no use, but I can't give up on him like this. Not now. _She looked up at him and gave him a comforting smile. "It's okay. Just keep trying."

Shadow looked at her. _She's quite beautiful...NO! I can't think like that! _A frown formed his lips and he looked away in shame.

Amy had him look at her and smiled again. She held out her hand and asked, "Care to join me?"

**_Take my hand._**

Shadow, hesitating a bit, took her hand allowed her to lead in her teachings. _Step right, step left. One...two... Three, spin her and switch sides... _He followed the instructions in his mind and was soon dancing like a pro. "This isn't very hard," he murmured to himself.

**_Take my whole life, too._**

Amy danced along with him in harmony, happy with the instant progress. _When he goes left, step right. Right..then left. Two more times..then spin. _She felt her arms being lifted and spun around. She then balanced herself firmly on the ground and laughed quietly.

_**For I can't help falling in love with you.**_

The dance pretty much went on the same way. Sonic glaring at Amy and Shadow, Shadow not noticing, and Amy forgetting Sonic's presence.

Finally, Sonic couldn't take it when the music ended. He pulled away from the feminine feline, getting a confused look from her. "I'm sorry," he said humbly, "But the dance is over."

"But we can do so much more!" she meowed.

Sonic shook his head and turned around, leaving. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Amy, who had now stopped dancing like the others, noticed Sonic's troubled exit and turned to Shadow. "I'll be right back, okay?" she assured him and ran after her love.

Shadow stared after her, his arms hanging loosely in space. _Why is it that everytime she leaves, I feel this empty spot in me?_

_

* * *

_Sonic went out into Rouge's mansion and sat on a stone bench, deep in thought. _There it was again. That SOMETHING in her smile. That SOMETHING that she only gives Shadow._ He sighed. "What is it?" he asked the air absently. 

Amy found him and took a seat next to him. "Hey," she said softly, "What are you doing out here?"

Sonic nearly jumped in surprise. "Amy!"

"Oops. Did I scare you?" She laughed. "How do I look tonight, Sonic? Hmm?"

Sonic sweatdropped. _Hot! _"Err...You look okay."

Amy sighed, ready to concede. "Ugh. That's what Shadow said. Am I really that plain?!" She looked down into the pond. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Amy looked at him now. "Ever since Shadow came...you haven't really been yourself."

"Well...I..."

Amy placed her hands on his, but then stopped and looked down when she felt something hard and squirmy on it. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, "COCKROACH!!!" She retreated her hand instantly and ran away.

Sonic jumped to his feet and shook the insect off. _Damn! And I was so close to telling her, too! _"Amy, wait!" He ran after her.

Amy entered the house again and ran straight to Shadow. _I bet he did that on purpose! Just so that I couldn't touch his hand! Ooh!! _She shook her head angrily and said, "Let's go, Shadow."

"Amy, wait up!" Sonic called, "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Amy lied, "It's just really late and Shadow and I need our rest. She picked up the baggage Rouge prepared for her and headed for the door, holding Shadow's hand. She met up with Rouge on the way, bid a hasty thanks, and continued her exit.

"Amy..." Sonic tried again.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shadow asked, "We just got here some few minutes ago and now we're leaving?! Amy, answer me!"

"I'm just...tired..." Amy insisted, "Now, get me back home."

"Why should-"

"Don't make me bring out my hammer, Shadow. Remember when I hit you with it?!" Amy glared at him.

Shadow returned the icy glare, but accepted her request anyway. "Very well. But I'm sleeping once we get back! I'm exhausted!"

"You think I'm not?" Amy held onto him tightly. _Yeah, exhausted of this unrquited love of mine..._

_

* * *

_**Hi!** **Thnx for thr the reviews everyone. And, if you noticed, this chapter really wasn't much intended to be humor. It's more to the Romantic side/drama. That's why it's not very amusing...I think.**


	6. Shadow Vanishes

Shadow's eyes opened slowly and he glanced at the clock to his right. It read 7:55 a.m. He sighed and sat up. _I don't understand. If I have no business here, then why do I still stay?_

"N-noo.." Amy's voice whimpered from upstairs.

This caught Shadow's attention and he went to inspect. He opened the door and snuck to her side, watching her with curiosity. _What could she be dreaming about? Faker? It's possible. _

"Please," Amy whimpered softly again, "Don't leave me..." Small tears seeped from her closed eyes. "...Shadow..." Her tears slid down her face and onto her pillow and she shuddered a bit.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. _She's dreaming...about me?! _For some reason, he felt pity towards her and dried her eyes with his hand. "Ssshhh..." he chided quietly.

Amy felt his touch and opened her eyes. When she caught sight of the other hedgehog's dark silhouette, she screamed and struck him with her hammer. "Aaaahhhhh!"

Shadow staggered back and hit a wall, earning himself another bump on the head. "Ow! Damnit! What was that for?!"

Amy turned on the lights and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Shadow...it's just you. YOU SHOULDN'T COME INTO PEOPLE'S ROOMS LIKE THAT!" She put away her hammer and sat down on her bed. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Shadow resisted a guilty blush and glared at the wall behind her. "Uhh...sleepwalking..."

Amy nearly believed him, but then squeaked accusingly, "Ahhh! You weren't going to...you know..."

Shadow got the hint and shook his head furiously. "What?! Of course not! I would never do anything so dirty!" He scowled and stood up, rubbing his very sore head. _How could she think of such a thing?! How rude._

Amy laughed. "Of course, of course. Hehe..I knew that! I was just kidding! You know, for the humor! HAHAHAHA!"

"..." Shadow sweatdropped and headed for the door. "Well, if that's settled, I'll be going now."

Amy quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back, causing him to fall on the floor. "But it's eight already!" she said excitedly, "It's time for an early morning run!"

"I don't need the exercise. I run faster than the speed of sound. But you on the other hand-"

Amy smacked him on the head. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

Shadow bit his tongue, the bumps on his head sending electric jolts down to his neck and spine. "Of course not," he managed to say, "Just suggesting that you need to improve your speed."

Amy huffed and left with her nose high up in the air. _Hmph! I'll just let him slide this time._

Shadow struggled to get to his feet and followed her down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen, he explored the pantries and cabinets. "...Strange..."

Amy glared at him. "Don't do that!" she scolded.

Shadow stopped, a can of beans in his hand. "Why?"

"It's rude to look through other people's stuff without their permission!" Amy waddled a finger. "And I don't remember YOU asking for MY permission!"

"What am I, your child?" Shadow replied, ignoring her and continuing to look through the food, "I do as I please. I am the Ultimate Lifeform!"

Amy sighed and prepared herself a cup of hot chocolate. Strangely, a small smile crept to her lips as she looked at Shadow. "You say that so many times that I ignore it now."

"It doesn't matter to me," Shadow shrugged and looked at the two cans of noodle soup in his hands. "These are very strange dishes. How do you eat such things?"

"Beats me, we just do." Amy placed her cup on the table and went upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Shadow placed the items he took back into the proper places in the kitchen and sat down on the floor, pondering. _I can't stay here forever! But, if I go... _He sighed. _Why does it matter to me? It's HER emotions._

"Shadow!" Amy called as she came back downstairs, wearing her normal everyday dress. "I just had the perfect plans for today! What if I- Ahh!" She tripped on her own shoes and fell to the carpet, face-flat. She looked up and laughed a bit. "Hehe. Clumsy me."

Shadow shook his head. _She's hopeless. _He then stood up and walked past her, approaching the door. "I have to think some things over," he told her and ran off.

Amy could only watch as he disappeared from her view. Standing up, she fell to the couch. She felt like an empty shell. _Wonder if he'll come back?_

_

* * *

_

Shadow arrived at a small hill and overlooked the town behind him. _Goodbye, Amy Rose. _He turned and sped off into the rising sun. 

Sonic saw a flash of red and black speed past him and took a good guess. "Shadow?" He quickly ran over to Amy's house. "Amy!"

Amy frowned. "Came to hurt me again?"

"Amy, c'mon," Sonic tried to tell her, "It was an accident! I didn't know that cockroach was on my hand!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever.So anyway, what do you want?"

"I..." Sonic stopped at mid-sentence. _Should I tell her that Shadow left? Would it...No. I'm gonna take advantage of this. _"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the new Italian Restaurant not far from here. I heard they got the best spaghetti."

For some reason, Amy felt unwilling upon his offer. "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy today. Some other time, okay?"

Sonic felt his heart sink. "All...right, then... See ya, Amy." He forced a smile and left.

Amy closed the door and slumped on it. _Sonic just asked me out. I should've accepted...but why didn't I? _She sat down on her couch. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Shadow stopped by a restaurant and demanded out of the blue, "I'll take a soda." 

Unfortunately, he had no idea that he was in a formal restaurant. Ladies and gentleman-like. Everyone looked at him strangely, confused and shocked at his rudeness. They started to murmur.

Shadow, still not getting his soda, became irritated and yelled, "WHERE'S MY DAMN SODA?!"

A waiter approached him. "Ahem," he said, "Ex-ss-cuse me sir, but do you have a resservation? We can't get you your S_SODA _unless you have a reservation." He laughed to himself.

"Reservation?" Shadow grabbed him by the collar. "I don't need any reservation! Whatever I want, I get. And if I don't..." He laughed this time. "Well, I ALWAYS get what I want." He tightened his hold. "Any more requests?"

"YES!" the waiter said bravely and angrily, "Get out of this restaurant! You're a barabrian!"

Shadow threw the dingo to the wall and left with a huff. "Wrong answer." An image of Amy smiling suddenly came to him and he stopped. _Why do I always find myself thinking about her?! _He frowned, irritated and troubled.

"Mr. Shadow!" a pitchy squeak called to him.

Shadow turned around and saw Cream. His frown got deeper along with his thoughts. _Her name...um...what was it?_

"Chao!" Cheese tried to remind him, but failing.

"Tofu?" Shadow tried, "No wait... Umm...Lavender? Mocha? ...Strawberry?..." He gritted his teeth. "Uggh! WHy can't I remember your name?!"

Cream refrained herself from screaming again and merely let out a small breath. "It's CREAM," she informed him, "CREAM. CREAM. CREAM. Can you PLEASE try to remember, Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow nodded. "So...why are you always following me in my life?"

"I am not following you!" Cream assured him, "I just came to pick up something for lunch. Mother was too busy to cook." She then rose an eyebrow. "What are YOU doing here? And where's Amy?"

"I...went out for a walk."

"THIS far?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Shadow, I'm no fool."

Shadow huffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Mr. Shadow!"

Shadow gave in and turned back around. "Fine, fine. Well, if you have nothing important to tell me, I'll be going now." He straightened his spikes a bit and took his first step forward.

"Wait!" Cream quickly cried out, "Aren't you going back to Amy's? It's the other way-"

"I'm not going back!" Shadow growled, causing a heavy atmosphere to form.

Cream pulled back, frightened. "Well...I...uh..."

"I'll be on my way now." He took a deep breath and ran down the small valley, disappearing into the forest ahead. _I can't go back. I must not be attached._

Cheese looked up at Cream sadly. "Chao..."

Cream nodded. "I know, Cheese. He WANTS to go back, but he's afraid to get close to Amy. It's just so sad." Her small tears fell and she headed back home, forgetting about the order she was supposed to pick up.

* * *

Amy washed her dishes and cleaned the living room. She then sat in one of her chairs and watched TV. "Where could he be?" she asked herself. Her doorbell rang and she went to open it. "Yes?" 

"Bam!"

Amy staggered back as the strawberry pie hit her face. She then regained her balance and wiped off the icing and crust. She glared at the crocodile in front of her. _Vector!_

Vector laughed hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha, Amy! Haha!"

"Vector, why do you insist on being so troublesome in my life?!" Amy screamed angrily, "Get lost already! Or else I'm really gonna let you have it!"

"Aww, c'mon, Amy!" Vector breathed, his laughter subsiding a bit, "I just wanted to get back at ya for turning me down when I asked you out!" He shrugged. "I don't get it at all! I'm a really handsome and strong guy! Why DON'T you want to go out with me?"

"Because I'm in love with..." Amy paused, her eyes widening. _With Sonic? But I hardly think much of him anymore. Lately, the only one that's been in my mind is... _"...Shadow..."

"SHADOW?!!" Vector coughed in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me! He's not exactly the fun-to-be-in-a-date-with kind of guy! What is it with you and speedy hedgehogs?!"

Amy scowled. _Those are my true feelings. They are for Shadow! Not Sonic! _"Shut up!" she cried, "You don't know Shadow like I do. I love him and that's that!" She took out her hammer and struck Vector, direct hit. "Yaaahhhh!"

Vector flew to the skies, yelling, "You're gonna regret this Amy! I swear it!!"

"Swear all you want," Amy grumbled, "I'm not going to care." She went back inside her house and went up to her room. _If Shadow's not going to come back, then I'll wait for him. Even though... _She layed down on her bed. _It's been a long...time... _With a small yawn, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**If there are any mispellings, ignore them pls. :) I was trying to update this chapter as soon as possible. **

**Haha, you won't know what happens cuz this is a CLIFFY! lol I'm so mean. :) Read to find out what happens next, k?**


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow wandered about through the thick trees, nearly tripping over fallen branches and scattered rocks. "What a mess," he figured and kept walking. His ears twitched when he heard one of the twigs behind him snap. He turned around sharply. "Who's there? I demand an answer of you! Reveal yourself!"

A small, yellowish fox popped out from one of the bushes and blinked, looking around. "Huh? What- Oh! Shadow, hey there!"

Shadow frowned, allowing his guard to go down a tad. _He's no threat. _"What is your business here?"

Tails, remembering his purpose, began searching for something on the ground. "That's right! I almost forgot. Oh...where is it?!" His tail wagged restlessly as he flipped over rocks and branches."Nope, not here. Let's see...hmm..."

"I'll repeat," Shadow grumbled, "What is your business here?!"

Tails sat up for a moment. "Oops. Sorry. I was looking for this really rare mushroom called a Maiden's Devil. It's extremely poisonous. Even looking at it will get you creeped out." His large blue eyes wandered back on the ground wildly. "They're pretty rare because they only grow in specific spots- Mossed rocks and soaked soil."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, two-tails." He continued his exit.

"Wait, Shadow!" Tails boldly piped up.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, silent and grumpy. "..." _What the hell does he want now?! I'm busy!_

"Umm...I know this is a big favor and all but...um..." Tails blushed a bit and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uhh... Can you please help me look for the Maiden's Devil? I could really use the help."

Shadow turned around to look at the young fox. "Not that I am refusing your request," he said, "But just tell me this; why do you need such a thing?"

"I need it to make this...drink. If the juice of the mushrrom is mixed with the right chemicals and ingredients, I can make a high-powered drink that'll increase one's speed dramatically!"

"I'm guessing that this is for...SONIC...right?"

Tails became nervous and shook his head uncertainly. "Well...n-no. In fact, I can give you some of the drink when I'm pretty sure that it's safe to drink. Hehe.. Pretty redundant."

Shadow popped a vein. "Keep your lousy beverage!" he growled, "I don't need it. I can outrun that fool any day!" He looked away. _Though I DO want to have my speed doubled to see what it's like. Hmph!_

Tails laughed. "Y-yeah...you probably can. So, are you going to help me?"

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever it takes to get you out of here." He began looking under some bushes and rocks. Then, it came to him. "Wait- what does this organic lifeform take appearance in?"

Tails sweatdropped. _What? _"Well," he stammered, "If you mean...what it looks like, then it's...uh... It has a red top with yellow spots and its body is very pale and leather-like."

Shadow noddded. As if by luck, he found something behind a tree. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Tails went over to the tree to inspect the dark hedgehog's finding. "YEAH! And better yet, there are five of them all grouped together!" He took out a bag and placed the mushrooms inside. "Thanks, Shadow!"

"Hey," Shadow said darkly.

Tails turned a bit pale. "W-what is it?"

Shadow glared at him and then looked away grudgingly. "Make me one of those drinks, will you?" he mumbled.

Tails smiled and laughed merrily. "All right. And I promise not to tell Sonic." He spun his two tails rapidly and flew back to his house. "See you around, Shadow!"

"Hmph," Shadow simply replied and ventured deeper into the forest.

* * *

Amy had just woken up from her nap and was now on the roof of her house, staring up at the sky. _Where could he be? _Her eyes wandered to the ground. "He's not coming back, is he?" 

"I'LL SAVE YOU, AMY!!" a deep voice cried.

Amy blinked and turned to her right. "What in the- Aaaahhhhh!"

A large purple cat jumped at her and caught her. "You're safe now...or maybe not." His fur frizzled as they descended to the far earth. He landed on his soft belly and laughed. "Hehe. Cats always land on their feet, but I land on my belly. Right, Froggy?" He looked at the green amphibian on his shoulder and smiled.

Froggy blinked. "Rrrriiiibit," it croaked and nodded dully.

"Mmmmppphhhmmmmpppphh!" Amy's muffled screams came.

Big quickly stood up and looked at the crushed hedgehog on the ground. "Oops, I'm sorry, Amy. Hehe. But I saved you from falling...that's good."

Amy, petrified and enraged, turned to him and cried, "I WASN'T IN DANGER, BIG! How much of an idiot are you?!! I was simply standing on my roof!" She panted, short of breath. Then, realizing her harsh words, she looked at him apologetically. "Big...I..."

Big couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry...I'm just useless..."

Amy shook her head guiltily and tried to comfort him. "No, Big, don't be sorry. I just lost my temper there for a moment and...I didn't mean to say those mean things to you. You didn't deserve it." She went over to him and gave him a warm and friendly hug. "Sorry, okay?"

Big brightened up right away and smiled. "Okay! But, why are you upset, Amy?"

Amy looked up a the sky sadly. "Well...Shadow left a while ago, but never came back. And I'm becoming worried. What if I did something that made him leave? What if he hates me? What if...if..." Tears spilled from her eyes and she choked in between breaths. "If...he...never comes...b-back?!" She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Don't be sad, Amy," Big pleaded, "I like it better when you smile."

Amy stood back up and wiped away her tears. She smiled at the big cat and sniffed, "Thanks, Big." She then stood firmly with a brave face. "And, I just realized something. If I truly love Shadow and have faith in him, then I know that he'll...he'll come back." She brought her hands together, full of hope. "I know he will."

"Yep!" Big nodded and smiled with her.

Unoticeably, Amy's smile turned into a small frown. _Easier thought than known._

"Okay, Amy, well...Froggy and I have to go fishing now. Bye-bye!" He opened his umbrella and was carried away by the wind. "Weeeeeeeeeee! this is fun, huh Froggy?"

"Rrriiibbiiit!" Froggy croaked.

Amy watched as he disappeared into the distant clouds and sweatdropped. _Incredible! His weight isn't bringing him down! _

"Hey!" a cocky-ish voice called.

Amy turned around and stared into the jade-like orbs of her once-beloved. "Sonic?" She waved. "Hey there! So, what's up? Anything going on?"

Sonic looked at her, confused. _Why is she treating me so casually. _"Amy, is something wrong?"

Amy dropped her false smile and looked down at her feet. "Sonic, there's something I need...and WANT...to tell you. Something really important."

Sonic nodded. "All right_." Another confession I bet._

"Sonic..."

_"Sonic, I love you." Then she hugs me and starts to try and kiss me_. Sonic started to smile a bit. "Yes?"

Amy sighed. "I don't love you. I'm sorry." She looked up to see him and nearly gasped.

Sonic's smile turned into a shocked "O" and his eyes were very wide. "W-what?! Amy, I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" He tightened his fists and tried to ease the watery, warm pain in his eyes. "I..."

"Sonic...I..." Amy was at loss for words as well. "I was wrong."

Sonic felt a small tear trickle down his cheek and wiped it away. "About what?"

"Remember when I said that I'd wait for you? Well, I can't. I realized that...I've only had a crush on you. It wasn't love." She laughed, blushing. "And..I know that I hadn't been with Shadow for very long but, for some reason, I feel something different for him. Something that feels warm and comforting. And just a moment ago, I became aware of my true feelings." She looked at Sonic with a guilty expression. "He's the one I love, Sonic."

Sonic felt something shatter inside of him, but simply smiled. "I'm happy for you, Amy," he said.

Amy was baffled and looked at him in shock. "What? You're not...mad?"

"Mad?" Sonic grinned, as if nothing serious had happened. "Heh! Why would I be mad? Hey, if you really do love Shadow, Amy, then go for it!" he winked at her. "I'm happy as long as I know you're not miserable and alone"_ As if I can say that! I love her!_

Amy got her emotions back and smiled at him, thankful of his calm and accepting reaction. "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic laughed, "Sure thing!"_ Maybe I should tell her now_. "Amy, about Shadow..."

"What about him?"

"He's..." Sonic frowned. "I saw him a while ago, before I came over here the first time."

Amy gasped. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?! Where was he?!"

"He was running over Sunset Hill again. I don't think he saw me because he didn't even bother to insult me or anything."

"Ooh! I have to see him! What if he's in trouble?!" Amy ran over to Sonic and begged, "Please, Sonic! Please! Take me to him! I have to know if he's okay or not! I'm worried!"

Sonic looked at her. _She really is worried about him. Though it was a short time spent together, they developed a really close bond. _He sighed. _A bond...that I can't break. _"All right. I'll take you to him." He picked her up bridal style and ran towards Sunset Hill. _So this is what a broken heart feels like, huh? It's quite painful. But I have to stay true to my word. If she's happy...then I'm happy. _Some of his tears flowed into the air. "I'm happy..." he told himself.

Amy looked up at him and gasped quietly when she saw his glistening tears. _Sonic... _She nestled herself into his arms. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Yeah, I know there's more angst in here. But just think of this as an Ouran High School Host Club twin-story...for the people who know that anime. The characters in this story have their moments, too.**


	8. The End

The cold breeze blew over Shadow's dark fur and he sighed in pleasure. Though he was pleased, he felt troubled. _Why do I feel so empty? Is it...because of HER? _He shook his head and said, "No way!"

"Shadow!" Rouge greeted him, "Hi, there!"

Shadow stood up from the stump he was sitting on and stood at a defensive stance. "Don't pat me on the back, Rouge! I'm warning you!"

Rouge laughed. "Oh, don't be silly! After the last incident, I don't plan on giving you any friendly gestures!" She blinked with curiosity. "Say, where's Amy? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"...No," Shadow replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I left her just a while ago."

"Why?"

"I can't become attached to her!" he growled, more to himself, "If I do, I might...I might..." He paused. "I might end up hurting her. Even though I get this hollow feeling inside when she's not with me...I have to cope." He glared at the silver bat. "She's better off with faker."

Rouge smiled. "Do you hear yourself, Shadow?"

"Wha? What do you mean?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious and you don't even know it even though it's right in front of your grumpy old face!" She waddled a finger at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you old witch?"

Rouge glared at him icily, but ignored his insult. "What I'm SAYING is that you're IN LOVE with AMY ROSE!" She smirked. "Admit it."

Shadow coughed. "What?! I am not in love with her!"

"Then explain these feelings right now!"

"...Puberty?"

Rouge popped a vein. "Oh, grow up and get a life, will ya?!" She flapped her wings and ascended. "Face it, Shadow. You're in love with Amy!" She bid him a goodbye and flew off.

"No such thing!" he hissed and looked out into the horizon. _Or am I really in love? _He turned heels and ran back into the forest. "I have to see her again," he murmured, "To make sure."

* * *

Sonic dropped Amy off at Sunset Hill and watched as she looked around frantically. "It looks like he isn't here." _Amy, if I could only tell you...right now..._

"SONIC!!" Tails called from the sky, riding the Ex-Tornado. "Come to my place right away! I have some important news!"

Sonic looked at Amy, questioning. "..."

Amy smiled her best. "It's okay," she said, "Go on. I'll look for Shadow myself."

"You sure?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

Sonic took one last look at her and returned the nod. "All right then. I'll be seeing you...Amy." He jumped into the Ex-Tornado and flew away with Tails. _Bye, Amy._

Amy watched as he vanished and ran down the steep hill, her heart beating wildly. _I just know Shadow's nearby! I can feel it! _"Shadow!" she cried.

**_You should've just told me the truth- I wasn't the girl for you._**

Shadow arrived at Sunset Hill and took a breather_. The atmosphere here is so nostalgic_. He shook his head and ran towards Amy's place. "I have to see you."

It was as though time was running faster. The two hedgehogs danced around each other. Passing one another blindly, they were hopeless.

Hours passed, the sun was setting behind the tall mountains. Yet, Amy kept running, determined to find Shadow. Her eyes moistened because of the tears forming in them. "Where could you be?" she asked the empty space around her, "Why did you leave me all alone?" She entered the forest up ahead_. Are you in here?_

**_Still, I didn't have a clue 'cause my heart depended on you._**

Shadow was close, but it was clear that it was too dark to run any further. "Amy!" he called. No reply. He shook his head, conceding to the fog forming around his area. "It's too dangerous to go on. I'll have to stay here until tomorrow."

* * *

Amy walked through the forest blindly and tripped on a small rock. She yelped as she landed on the soft grass._ It's almost night time and I still haven't found him!_ She clenched the grass beneath her touch and weeped._ Where did you go, Shadow? _

The sunset had now vanished and the skies had darkened. Some stars were visible and looked down upon the people below. The moon had also started to reveal itself behind he clouds and brought light upon the midst the darkness of the autumn night.

Shadow laid on a branch of a sycamore tree, his thoughts far from his own planet. _Am I I really in love with Amy? But we've only known each other for a short while. _He then remembered their 'kiss' and frowned, closing his eyes. _I'll go back to her. She'll regret nothing. _"And neither will I," he vowed.

**_I loved you so. Now, you leave me in the cold._**

**_Into the night, I'll pray that you're all right. You hurt me so. I just can't let you go..._**

Amy struggled to stand up and sat down under a tree. "I doubt that he's here," she sighed and looked back to the road towards Sunset Hill. Her eyes widened, full of hope and anticipation. _This feeling... _She stepped forward and followed the road. _Shadow was here! He's heading back! _A smile came on her face.

**_Now I'm the only one in pain. Will you please take it all away?_**

Making her way up the hill was challenging, but Amy kept her strength in tact. "I...won't...give up!" she panted as she kept running, "Not until..I find...YOU!" Mustering up all of her remaining strength, she made it to the top. "I have to...keep going. I have...to...remain strong!" She winced as she pushed herself forward and sped downwards.

Shadow looked to his right curiously. "Hmm?" he hummed and waited. Receiving nothing, he breathed. "It was just my imagination." _I wonder if she's all right?_

Amy's legs felt like overused rubber. She choked as her breaths became smaller each minute. "Sh-Shadow.." she uttered and collapsed beneath a branch of a tree- the same branch that the one she was seeking was resting on.

Shadow looked to his right again. _I thought I heard something. Oh well. _He shrugged. _It's hard to see anything in this fog anyway._

_**Never again will I be fooled. To give my all when nothing's true. **_

_

* * *

_

Shadow awoke the next day and remembered his 'mission'. _Amy! _Without even bothering to look down, he leapt over a few more trees and was well on his way. 

Shortly after his departure, Amy slowly opened her eyes and flinched when her body was overcome with nearly unbareable pain. She carressed the ground beneath her and stood up._ Shadow?_ She smiled. "Shadow was here! I'm close to him!" She giggled with excitement and, forgetting her aches and pains, continued her run.

**_It showed me how much you loved me...and how our love was meant to be._**

Shadow jumped over a few more obstacles and doubled his speed. _She must be worried sick about me! I told her that I'd come back... _His eyes glinted. "I'm not about to let her down!" He gritted his teeth and was now running at high speed, creating a sonic boom.

Amy heard the loud sound and cheered, "Shadow! You ARE here!" _I've found you! I've really found you! _She found her motivation and kept running.

Shadow reached Amy's house, panting a bit. He found it closed and with all its lights off. "Did she leave?" he asked himself, "But why?" He frowned. "Was it...because of me?" He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. A familiar pink hedgehog stood before him, panting and exhausted. "Amy..."

**_Though I say I hate you now..._**

Amy glared at him and stood up straight. "Dumbass!" she swore angrily.

Shadow flinched at her reaction. _But I thought she'd be happy to see me! _He glared back at her. "WHAT?!" he asked, popping a vein.

"You idiot!" Amy continued, "You don't know...how...worried I was...about you!" Her eyes watered. "I thought that...you had left me for good. That I would be alone for the rest of my life!"

**_Though I shout and curse you out..._**

**_I'll always have love for you._**

Shadow was silent, listening to her words intensely. _Have I really caused her this much pain?_

Amy sniveled and stuttered, "I...I had no idea...of a-anything! When was I gonna s-see you? Or hear f-from you? It was the worst feeling." Her tears streamed down her face rapidly. "Until now! I've found you, Shadow. And of all places, here." She finally cried out, "And that brings me so much joy, Shadow! Much more than it would if I were still alive after falling off a cliff! Thank you...SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow walked over to her and offered a hand. "I apologize for making you worry, Amy," he said softly. _That was so corny!_

Amy looked up at him. "Oh, Shadow!" In her happiness, she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Realizing what she had done, she pulled away and blushed insanely. "Uhh..sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

**_Because I am a girl._**

Shadow silenced her by capturing her lips and embracing her. _This isn't like me, but I wanted another 'kiss'. And whatever I want... _He smirked and deepened the kiss. _...I get._

Amy gasped but then returned his display of affection. "Don't ever do that to me again," she said as they pulled apart for air.

"I won't," Shadow promised and returned to kissing.

From afar, a certain blue hedgehog watched the couple from a small hill. _It's just like how she told me that she'd wait for me. But with Shadow... _He smiled, some tears falling. _...She really means it. _He turned around and left. "Take care of her, Shadow," he muttered beneath his breath.


End file.
